El amor de una madre
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No era una buena madre y nunca lo sería. Pero aquel amor que tuvo al sostener a su pequeña en brazos, fue necesario para tomar aquella decisión de abandonarla y no mirar atrás. La amaba demasiado como para hacerle daño, la amaba demasiado por eso tuvo que dejarla a su suerte. El amor de una madre era una magia desconocida que hasta sus últimos momentos, comprendió.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Tal vez, sea considerado como spoiler. Pero es algo que ya tenía destinado para esta parte del anime, para este capítulo en especial. Algo realmente lindo desde el momento que leí el manga y no pude evitar llorar con ver porque nuestra querida madre de Erza, era así y el porque a pesar de todo, la dejo viva. Fue algo realmente hermoso y emotivo que ahora, al fin puede salir a la luz este pequeño escrito.**

**Espero que lloren de igual manera, porque una vez que lo volví a leer y empecé a editar, no pude evitar soltarme a llorar. La música triste y nostálgica no ayuda en nada. De eso les aseguro.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Si, había cosas de las que se arrepentia en todo el transcurso de su vida. Se odiaba, odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba por ser quien era. Pero sobre todas las cosas, se odiaba por no ser aquella buena madre que todo ese tiempo había soñado con ser. Tal vez, no lo era y nunca lo sería pero de algo estaba segura. Aunque su cuerpo estaba maltratado y su mente estaba echa un lío, el amor de una madre siempre será la magia y fuerza más poderosa que nunca llegará a comprender.

Cada que cierra sus ojos, puede recordar aquellos hermosos sucesos de su pasado. Aquel bello momento donde era feliz, donde era una humana y sólo le importaba el futuro. Pero al abrir sus ojos, se daba cuenta de la cruel realidad, de aquel pecado que sus hombros cargaban y de aquel dolor que sintió cuando la dejo ir.

Aún podía recordar como se sentía aquel tirón en su vientre, como reaccionaba a su voz, se movía buscando aquella mano que acariciaba su hogar y dormir cuando escuchaba aquella suave nana. Recordar aquellos momentos, aquella felicidad que tenía en su rostro cuando descubrió su estado. Estaba en cinta, un embarazo muy bien esperado, una pequeña vida se formaba en su vientre y ella ya lo amaba, quería que aquellos nueve meses pasaran con rapidez para tener a ese pequeño cuerpo pegado a su pecho y sentir como se alimentaba del mismo. Acariciar su vientre con cariño, sonreír y mantenerlo seguro. Eran las cosas que le gustaba realizar todos los días, ver su vientre hinchado y acariciar con dulzura. Sonreír y empezar su día con aquel pequeño ser seguro dentro de si.

Pero lamentablemente, las cosas no fueron para bien, no fueron como ella queria creer que serían. Ser humillada y castigada, le importaba poco lo que a ella le pasará pero ese pequeño, ese pequeño no permitiría que le sucediera algo. El amor y el sentido de protección se hizo más fuerte con el tiempo. Fue por eso, que atacó a su propio esposo con tal de que no le hiciera daño a su bebé que amaba con todo su ser.

Tanto tiempo que la guardo en su interior, que susurraba cosas y le ofrecía ese calor aún convertida en dragón. Nunca dejo de amar a ese pequeño.

Si tanto amaba a ese pequeño.

¿En que estaba pensando para hacer aquello?

Realmente había enloquecido por pensar hacer aquellas atrocidades. Ella quería ser normal, quería ser tan humana como para poder disfrutar de su vida como la de su pequeño. Quería ser ella misma, quería ser sólo ella. Pensó en eso y miles de cosas, pensó en cosas mucho más horribles que podía hacer cuando tuviera a ese pequeño ser en sus brazos. Había olvidado todo tipo de cosas que podía enlazarla con esa pequeña que compartía su sangre.

Pero...

¿Porqué sonreía?

¿Porqué ese pequeño no dejaba de sonreír?

Cuando tuvo a su pequeña en brazos, se alegro que fuera una niña grande y muy sana. Iba hacer aquello hasta que la vio sonreír. No quería que aquella pequeña empezará a sonreír, no quería que ella fuera feliz. Si ella como adulto y como madre no era feliz, entonces nadie podría serlo. Pero fue ese justo momento cuando recordó el cuanto la amaba, cuanto la había amado desde que supo que albergaba un pequeño ser en su vientre. Amaba demasiado a ese peque bebé como para querer hacerle aquello, quitarle su vida, quitarle esa alegría con la que había nacido.

**-¿Porqué sonríes?** -De sus ojos habían salido lágrimas.**\- ¡Deja de sonreír!** -Su voz de rompía, sus piernas fallaban y había caído de rodillas.**\- Por favor, deja de sonreír o no podré**

Pero por más que había suplicado, ella no lo hizo, ella siguió sonriendo, soltando pequeñas risitas. Se dio cuenta que la amaba demasiado como para hacer eso, que su amor por ella era demasiado grande como para arruinar aquella vida que empezaba. El amor con el que tanto la había esperado, el amor desde el momento que ya estaba en su vientre, ese amor que iba a ser imposible de romper. No pudo soportarlo, el dolor de hacer aquellas atrocidades a su pequeña, era algo de lo que nunca se iba a perdonar. Sentir aquella suavidad de su piel y apreciar la sonrisa de su rostro. La aprecio por primera y última vez. Fue suficiente decisión para dejarla en algún lugar, abandonar a esa pequeña que tanto amaba pero que tampoco quería hacerle daño.

Era tan grande y fuerte su amor que era mejor abandonarla. Asi que, una vez que la dejo en aquel lugar, decidió nunca mirar atrás a pesar de que su pequeña le pedía a gritos y risitas, que regresará. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por aquel amor que le tenía, era mejor abandonarla. Y siendo sinceras, fue la mejor opción.

Si, nunca sería una buena madre y con el tiempo lo supo. Una madre, nunca sería capaz de golpear a sus hijos pero ella lo había hecho, la había echo sufrir en ese momento que se encontraron y que no pudo evitar culparla por todo el daño causado, culparla por todo lo que había pasado y que necesitaba su cuerpo para poder tener una vida normal, ser una humana normal. Al momento de escuchar que su pequeña había sufrido de igual manera que ella, no pudo evitar culparse, maldecirse porque no estuvo con ella para protegerla y aunque más quisiera, no podia regresar el tiempo para evitarlo.

Pero una vez más, no había estado preparada para ver aquella sonrisa del rostro de su hija, no podia hacerle daño, no podia culparla de nada.

**-¡Deja de sonreír!**

Era su hija, aquel ser con el que compartía su sangre como su imagen y amaba a pesar de todos esos años separadas. Aún cuando la abandonó y fue tras aquel mago oscuro para ayudarle, cada noche no podia evitar pensar en su pequeña. En lo bien que hubiera sido tenerla en esos momentos. Escucharla carcajear, verla soltar risitas y abrazarla como besar su frente cuando ella se lastimara. Ser esa madre que siempre deseo, sentir el dolor en su pecho como el cálido viento acariciando sus mejillas, era un simple consuelo de aquello que tuvo que dejar ir por su bien, para el bien de las dos.

Si hubiera sido en otras ocasiones, ellas estuvieran juntas, ellas estarían unidas pero las cosas no iban a ser así. El dolor de matarla, de no haber completado con su misión en el pasado, era el mismo que sentía en ese presente. No podia matarla, no podia arrebatarle la vida de su hija, de quien había ansiado conocer en otro momento y amarla como pedirle perdón por aquel abandono. Pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles. La amaba demasiado, más que su propia vida. Por eso tomo aquella decisión, por eso decidió quitarse la vida antes de enloquecer más y hacerle más daño a lo más importante de su vida.

Tal vez, no fue una buena madre y nunca lo sería pero el amor era eterno. El amor que sentía por su hija era bastante grande y fuerte que al fin comprendió porque era la magia número uno. El amor era puro e inocente, era fuerte y sorprendente. Derrotaba al mago más fuerte y hacia a la persona más hábil y valiente a pesar del dolor que cargaba. Ver aquella sonrisa por última vez, le hizo confirmar su amor por ella, que hacía las cosas correctas. No había porque tener miedo, no tenía porque cuando sabía, que lo más importante, iba a seguir viviendo por ti y por ella.

Sonrió con cariño. Esperaba que en algún momento, pudiera tener una oportunidad más, así podría seguir amando a esa pequeña que dejo ir desde hace mucho.

Su amor era bastante grande.

El amor de una madre por sus hijos era bastante fuerte y poderoso.

Y ella lo confirmo.

Eileen Belserion amaba demasiado a su hija, Erza Scarlet como para quitarle aquella vida que tanto disfrutaba. Si esos hubieran sido otros momento, disfrutaría de su compañía. Pensar en un futuro donde podrían estar juntas, fue lo más hermoso que espero para su ansiado final. Fue cuando al fin se permitió sonreír.

**-Porque aún yo te amo...**

Cerrar sus ojos con cansancio y dolor. Esperaría por esa segunda oportunidad, esperaría por su pequeña hija. Porque si, a pesar de todo eso, aún quería ser su madre. Aún ansiaba ser esa madre que siempre deseo. Y si ella vuelve a ser su hija, una gran y enorme alegría aparecería en su pecho al saber que al fin podrá cumplir con aquel sueño, con aquella ilusión de su vida pasada.

El amor de una madre por sus hijos sería eterno aún en sus vidas siguientes y eso, le gustaría saberlo. No permitir que sufra más y un futuro brillante, no sonaba mal.

Esperaría entonces para aquel futuro donde hija y madre podrán estar juntas. Donde la magia número uno, el amor, fuera aquel que guiará su camino.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Fue demasiado hermoso! Cada que recuerdo esa parte del manga, es imposible no llorar, descubrir cuales fueron sus motivos por realizar tal cosa que, vaya, realmente duele y te das cuenta de la maldad detrás de ello. Espero realmente, que les gustará y no me odiaran si consideran este pequeño escrito como un spoiler. Realmente no era mi intención pero era justo y necesario que subiera esta historia antes del capítulo del sábado para que comprendieran un poco más lo que estarían por ver.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 28 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
